


Regret

by snowjpg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Sasuke, really sad sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowjpg/pseuds/snowjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke’s chest tightened. It hurt, the inside of his chest, just as much as the outside of his entire body. His lip quivered, and soon his throat felt as if something were clamping it shut. He tried, he pleaded with himself not to break, but his heart wasn’t strong enough, and as Naruto laid unconscious on the bed below him he felt something warm begin to stream down his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> man ive been on a roll recently. well really i dont know what to say here guys. i just wanted to write a fic where sasuke cried. a lot. and poof, here we have it.  
> this is canonverse, after the whole final narusasu fight. so they're both fucked up, in the hospital, no arms. you know the drill. sasuke's feelin PRETTY SHITTY about all the stuff he's done. you know how it goes. idk if this is a bit ooc or not but... i wanted to try it. imo i think it seems ok
> 
> anyway, i wanted sasuke to cry. i LOVE sasuke, he's my favorite, but i wanted him to cry. please enjoy sasuke crying.

“Naruto,” Sasuke breathed lowly, quietly, as if just the sound of his voice were enough to cause damage to anyone who heard it. His body ached and his eyes were sore; a tad swollen, not only from Naruto’s fists but from the constant usage of his Sharingan as well.  

He felt pathetic as he sat just a few inches away from Naruto’s body. There he laid on the hospital bed, beaten and bruised just about as badly as Sasuke was himself. Lifeless, drained and wasted. Sasuke had wasted it. Someone as bright and beautiful as Naruto had come to him with arms fully opened and Sasuke disregarded it, throwing it away as if it were toxic.

He felt sick, physically and mentally.

Sasuke stared, his eyes lowered as pain still managed to throb through the left side of his body, centering and aching around the area where the rest of his arm used to be. Missing now, Naruto had taken it from him, and in a way he felt content with the fact. He knew he deserved it, but he also knew that Naruto didn’t deserve to be the one to force it away from him. Naruto didn’t deserve any of it.

Sasuke’s chest tightened. It hurt, the inside of his chest, just as much as the outside of his entire body. His lip quivered, and soon his throat felt as if something were clamping it shut. He tried, he pleaded with himself not to break, but his heart wasn’t strong enough, and as Naruto laid unconscious on the bed below him he felt something warm begin to stream down his cheeks. 

Ah, he was crying. He cried, over and over again about so many things recently, as if the entire death of his clan wasn’t enough to cry over in the first place. He cried for his brother, cried for his former teammates. Cried for Naruto. Cried because of how badly he had hurt him. 

He cursed himself as his head met the palm of his right hand. Bent over, he sobbed into it, his breath hitching as his lungs struggled to find air to breathe. He didn’t understand it, because he knew it would be okay, he knew Naruto would wake up just as he had. He would wake up and forgive Sasuke for everything, and smile at him with that warm smile that welcomed Sasuke back into his life even after every time Sasuke had betrayed him. But Sasuke knew it wasn’t soon enough. He knew that it was his fault that Naruto was how he was now. His body; broken and tampered with, like some worn out rag doll that Sasuke didn’t find enjoyment in anymore, blatantly ignoring the fact that his own body looked the same. But he didn’t care. He knew he deserved what he got, he knew he did; but Naruto didn’t. All he knew was that it was his fault that Naruto got hurt. All he could focus on was that it was his fault that Naruto had been hurting so badly for the past four years. _This never would’ve happened.. If only I had…_

“Sasuke?” 

Then, a voice cut through his sobs, and Sasuke’s head lifted at the weak sound of it. He felt something warm press against his cheek as he stared ahead, though this time he was sure that it wasn’t his tears.

“Sasuke, why are you crying?” Naruto’s voice spoke, quiet and broken from the sleep he had just been in as his palm pressed onto Sasuke’s cheek from where he was lying. Another short sob escaped Sasuke’s throat, but he tried his best to swallow the rest of them down, forcing himself to stay composed as Naruto stared at him with concern. Like always, Naruto watched him closely, his eyes focused on him as if Sasuke were the only thing he ever cared about. Sasuke smiled at the thought. Well, that certainly wasn’t true.

“I…”

“Ah, you smiled.” Naruto said before Sasuke could make out a response, finding himself smiling at the small upward curve of Sasuke’s lips. He leaned up, slowly, lifting himself as the blankets on his body fell to reveal the bandages wrapped around his torso. Sasuke frowned again at the sight of them; at the sight of a missing right arm.

“Don’t worry,” Naruto started as he noticed Sasuke’s expression, glancing down at the bandages before looking back up at him. “It doesn’t hurt that bad anymore.”

“But I did it,” Sasuke replied almost instantly, bringing a hand up to wipe the stray tears away from his cheeks. Naruto watched, and Sasuke turned his face away, hiding it as if in shame. “I did that to you.”

Naruto paused, before nodding his head toward Sasuke’s injuries. “I did _that_ to  _you._ ”

“It’s different.”

“It’s not,” He retorted, frowning. He leaned forward, slowly bringing himself to place his hand upon Sasuke’s. Sasuke’s fingers twitched. “Don’t cry-”

“I’m not!” He yelled, and Naruto flinched at the sudden raise in volume. A short silence ensued, and Sasuke remained still, nothing but his chest moving from his slow breathing. Naruto watched with caution, making no effort to remove his hand from Sasuke’s. And Sasuke took notice to it, eventually letting his own fingers tighten around Naruto’s. It was a small gesture, but Sasuke knew it was one of desperation. His eyes welled up with tears again, stinging as images of himself hurting Naruto flashed through his head repeatedly. A Chidori through the chest here, a sword though the back there. Dozens of kicks and punches to the face. _God, no._

His head ached and pounded. He assumed it was from crying so much. How pathetic.

“Sasuke,” Naruto tried, but ended up frowning as Sasuke bent over the edge of the hospital bed again, bringing his hand to his face to cover it. Naruto’s hand fell away from his then, and Sasuke began to sob, even harder than he had before. He shook the bed with his cries, the whole thing lasting for about a minute. By that point, Naruto had decided it was best for him to let it out. And by the time he was finally finished, Sasuke was gasping for breath, cupping his hand over his mouth to try and muffle the noises that broke through his lips. Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the pathetic sounds of his voice breaking. 

“Sasuke, listen.” He said again when Sasuke finally got ahold of himself. He moved his hand, cupping Sasuke’s face from the side to turn his head toward him. Then, bringing him close, Naruto leaned in and pressed his forehead onto Sasuke’s. Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat at the action, eyes widening. It was so familiar; the same action that had happened before with his older brother. So close, so… careful. Though, this time it felt different. 

“Don’t-” Sasuke began, the remainder of the tears that were pooled in his eyes falling down past his waterline. He couldn’t help but think of his brother; he didn’t _want_ to think of his brother. He wanted to forget everything from the past. But Naruto pursued, and despite Sasuke’s eyes averting, Naruto kept close attention on them, one black and the other a rippled pattern of light purple.

“Listen to me, look at me.” Naruto whispered, bringing a hand up to cup Sasuke’s cheek as their foreheads remained pressed. Sasuke flinched at it, just slightly. It was odd, the way Naruto could make him react, but Sasuke looked at him nonetheless. Naruto smiled as their eyes met. 

“I’d do anything for you,” He spoke, quietly, and Sasuke’s eyes closed as he felt them sting again. Naruto puffed a cheek in annoyance, and lightly used his fingers to tap at the side of Sasuke's face to get his attention again. “Look at me, c'mon.” 

And Sasuke did; though hesitantly, he opened his eyes to meet Naruto’s again. “I’d do anything for you – you’re my best friend.” 

He smiled after he whispered the words, and Sasuke’s eyes felt wet with tears again as Naruto moved and pressed a light, almost feather-like kiss to his lips. 

Sasuke paused. His voice was weak. “Is that what you do to a friend?”

Naruto’s heart raced, and soon he was laughing. Sasuke leaned back at the sound of it, giving him a look, but he found himself letting out a short laugh in return. Naruto’s laughter sure was contagious. 

“Maybe,” Naruto chuckled out, wiping his thumb past Sasuke’s cheek to dry away another loose tear. “What do you think?”

Sasuke blinked an eye closed as Naruto touched his cheek, before leaning in just as Naruto had a second ago, reciprocating the action. 

He placed a light peck onto Naruto’s lips. “Maybe.”


End file.
